I'm Daughter of a Virgin Goddess! HA, YEAH RIGHT!
by whatiswhatwillbe
Summary: Another Half-Blood comes to Camp. But she's way different, and I mean it.
1. Camp For Heroes!

**URGENT: MUST READ!**

**Author's Note: I'm still reading the Percy Jackson series, so please don't tell me any spoilers! I'm on the last book. But I know the obvious things: Percy doesn't die and he likes Annabeth. Otherwise**_**, **__**if you spoil anything I will hate you forever.**_** Enjoy! **

You know what sucks balls? Not knowing who the hell your parents were. For all my sixteen years of living, the only thing I knew was that my father died before I was born.

I survived on my own on the streets of Rhode Island. How did I do it? That I don't know. When I went hunting for food, it was pretty easy. I was six when someone finally found me and decided to help. I still remember it so clearly.

_It was the middle of December and I was in shorts and a T-shirt that I stole from one of the beach stores. Surprisingly, I wasn't cold at all. I remember I was running away from something—I forget what is was, but it surely wasn't human. When I finally got away by hiding behind a dumpster with a knife glued to my hand, a young couple looked at me funnily. _

"_Are you alright? You must be freezing!" exclaimed the lady with brown curls. She immediately took off her jacket and hung it on my shoulders. "Where are your parents?" _

"_I—I don't have any," I whispered, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness._

"_Paula, we can't just let her stay here by herself. Let's get her inside," called the man behind her holding the dog leash. _

"_Yes, we have to. Come with us. What's your name?" the lady asked, squatting down to see my face clearly. _

"_Alexa," I said calmly, then closed my eyes. "Alexa Johnson." _

It's been 10 years since then.

"Alexa! Darling, come downstairs for breakfast! I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!" called Paula—Mrs. Defino, my foster mom.

I looked in the mirror. I didn't have acne like all the regular kids my age, which was a good thing—I guess. My eyes are green with specks of brown and my long, black hair was down today. My hair is so straight to the point where it looks like I've straightened it.

"Coming!" I yelled, then walked down the marble staircase. Every step I took echoed. You could say that I was a rich kid. Paula works as a sergeant for the Long Island Memorial Hospital and Tim—Mr. Defino, is a cook.

The smell of chocolate lingered in the air and I took a deep breath. _Mmh, chocolate pancakes. The only reason why I wake up in the morning. _

"Good morning," I greeted, dancing over to Paula then giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was making her last couple of pancakes—probably for Tim.

"Good morning," Mr. and Mrs. Defino said in unison with different enthusiasm. Paula sang it with a smile and Tim was busy reading the newspaper with his coffee.

Paula set pancakes in front of me as I took a seat across from Tim. He lowered down his newspaper as Paula sat next to him.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," Paula sighed, then gave her husband a hopeful look.

"We are deciding to send you to camp. It's for your own safety, for you to get to know yourself _more_." Tim took another sip from his coffee.

What? Get to know myself more? Does he know that I've been seeing out of the ordinary things lately?

"Oh, uhm. When am I leaving?" I asked, taking a bite out of my pancake.

"Tonight," Paula answered.


	2. Dude, I swear Percy is bipolar!

I was never really a girly type of person, but then again I wasn't a total guy. In school, I had a couple of good friends. One thing was for sure, everyone knew me. Randomly, guys would just walk down the hallway singing, "Alexa Johnson! Alexa Johnson!" Then give me a high-five. You could say that I got along with boys better than girls.

After an agonizing car ride listening to Elton John, Tim stopped in front of a gigantic field. Imagine a football field, then three of them together. That was how big the field was.

"Here you are!" he exclaimed, then getting out of the car.

I followed him with confusion. Where the hell is the camp?

Tim tossed out my luggage. "Just walk to the end of the field, and you'll find something. I promise!"

"How would you know?" I asked, then taking another look around the whole place.

"Trust me, something's there." Tim got into the car and quickly drove away.

This wasn't cool. I was left he stranded on the side of the road. I heard a cow _MOO! _and saw a bunch of trees around. I whipped out my phone.

_Damn, no signal. _

It took me a couple minutes to convince myself that whatever Tim said was true. I sighed, then started dragging my luggage behind me as I started walking down the field.

Four hours later.

"…I swear, if nothing's at the end of this rainbow I'm gonna flip shit," I muttered under my breath.

I was sweaty and tired. It was the middle of June and the heat burned. It was probably five and it still looked like daytime. After another few minutes of walking, I saw something—or _someone_.

He had eyes all over his body which scared the living shit outta me.

"Stop!" the thing yelled, which made me stop in my tracks.

"Who're you?" I questioned, breathing hard.

"Argos, I'm the guard for Camp Half-Blood. Who're you?" answered the hundred-eyed creature.

"I dunno! I'm just here because my foster parents sent me here. I have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on!" I shouted, overwhelmed.

Kids started gathering around to see what was happening. They whispered and pointed fingers at me.

"Everyone! Move along to what you were doing!" called a voice from behind the crowd.

Everyone gave me a last look and unwillingly went back to what they were doing.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked a man in a wheelchair. He rolled over to me. "And you are?"

"Alexa Johnson," I sighed.

"Welcome. You may call me Chiron. I am a centaur and you're at Camp Half-Blood. Come and I'll explain everything to you." He stepped out of his wheelchair and grew to full size. He was HUGE! Instead of feet, he had hooves. "Let's go."

Chiron explained to me that I was a half-blood and this camp is training for heroes. He explained all the basics of everything, which was pretty confusing. But I got it anyway. I wasn't "claimed" by any of the gods or goddesses yet.

I looked around. There were sword arenas, archery grounds, stables of unicorns…?

Everyone took a double take at me.

"I don't remember that chick from anywhere," one girl whispered into a boy's ear.

She had stormy gray eyes and blonde hair. The boy next to her had brown hair. They walked over.

"Hi," said the blonde. "I'm Annabeth Chase." She stuck out her arm to shake hands. "Daughter of Athena."

I accepted and said, "I'm Alexa,"

"I'm Percy Jackson," said the boy. "Son of Poseidon."

"You're the Son of Poseidon?" I snickered, tilting my head a little. "You can hit stuff with waves?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. "You're new, right?"

"Yup," I answered. "Nobody claimed me yet, freakin' bullshit. I just wanna sleep. I've been walking for hours."

"I can show you around," Annabeth volunteered.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanna go to a cabin and sleep." I sighed.

A bell rang.

"Oh, it's time for dinner. Finally, I'm starving," Percy commented, then started running towards a circle of tables forming a U on top of a hill.

"C'mon, I'm sure you're hungry from all that walking." Annabeth pulled me along with her. The truth was that she was right, I was starving.

Okay, there's one thing I can tell you about where half-bloods eat. It's way better than a buffet, and you can pretty much drink whatever you want. THIS was heaven.

I looked around and everyone was eating happily. Percy ate with a Cyclops named Tyson, and Annabeth went over to her table filled with other kids—probably her half siblings.

"Alright everyone! Time to give an offering to the Gods," yelled Mr. D, then sipped his coke slowly.

Everyone formed a straight line in front of the fireplace. I hurriedly grabbed a plate and food appeared. Mash potatoes and ham, yum! I stepped into line and waited. Once it was my turn, everyone went dead silent.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth whispered.

I looked around confused, but everyone just stared at me like I was their worst nightmare. Even Chiron didn't speak.

I looked up and saw a crescent moon symbol glowing on top of my head.

"Alexa," Chiron said slowly. "Your mother is Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and Moon."

Alright, so this is the story of why I'm here. My "mother" fell in love with a mortal—my dad. Artemis knew that once word came out that she wasn't a virgin anymore, she'd be screwed. So she killed my dad. Basically, I'm an accident. That's exactly what I wanted to hear on the first day of "camp." Sike.

Annabeth and Percy escorted me to my empty cabin. The color was silver and it glowed in the moonlight. There were wild animal paintings and carvings.

"It's truly a beautiful cabin," Annabeth commented as we stepped in.

I set down my luggage and looked around.

_Not a bad place. _

I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Percy, I better get going. My cabin's having our weekly meet. We have to discuss the chores and _issues_ that's been going on." Annabeth waved at me and left the door.

This is the part where I explain how awkward the silence was.

"Trust me, first days are pretty bad," Percy said. "but they usually get better."

"I bet you flipped when you found out you were Poseidon's child." When I said it, it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah," he laughed, then sat next to me. "I did flip out. I ended up having lots of enemies. By the way, the Hera cabin might have some shit on you. Their mum was totally jealous of yours."

I laughed and so did he. It's funny how you can get along with someone you met today. "Well then I better call it a truce before they come to my cabin with torches."

Again, we both laughed.

Silence.

I could feel my eyes wet. Had I been crying this whole time? I looked down, then rubbed my eyes.

"Awh, don't cry…" Percy looked at me with his green eyes.

I started to sob. When I say sob, I mean pretty hard. I immediately shoved my hands in my face so Percy couldn't see me cry.

"My dad is dead. My _mom_ didn't even bother saying hi for all these years, and I just don't even wanna be here right now." I could feel my cheeks turning red.

I felt an embrace. "I always thought that my dad never cared about me. But he's helped me in a lot of ways. Gods and goddesses can't talk to their children often because of a lot of reasons. For one thing, they can't just randomly come to Camp Half-Blood."

"I know, but it sucks." My sobs stopped going insane. My breath was steady again.

"I know it does. I've been through it," Percy whispered in my ear. I don't know why, but he seems like he honestly gives a damn.

I woke up feeling sick. I opened my eyes slowly as light poured into my empty cabin.

"Knock! Knock!" Someone was at my door.

"Come in!" I called, then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

It was Chiron. "Good morning, Alexa. We let you sleep in since it was your first night at camp."

I yawned and stretched my arms. "Good morning to you too."

"You're going to have to start training today," Chiron said, then left my cabin.

Training? Oh boy, this'll be fun. Can't wait to shoot some suckers, eh? I'll probably end up hurting myself instead.

I got off my lazy ass and dragged myself to the bathroom. I did the normal stuff people did in the morning. Once I came back to the main room where my bed was, I saw a T-shirt that said, _Camp Half-Blood_ on it.

_Super, this'll make me fit in! Yeah, and pigs fly._

I ignored the fact that I hate the color orange and slipped on the shirt. I dug into the stuff I brought and took out a pair of ripped jeans. I made them myself. I got the jeans at a thrift store and had a bunch of people start writing on it with different color pens and sharpies. It actually looked pretty awesome. I also called them my "good luck pants" because it always seemed to help me out.

I took a look at myself and decided to put my hair up. It was pretty hot out and I don't feel like getting sweat stains on my first day of training.

After that, I walked out of my cabin and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Hey guys! Stare at me again like I'm delusional I'll make you delusional." My smile was obviously fake along with my enthusiasm. All the half-bloods immediately looked away and continued what they were doing.

"Well done," a voice behind me complimented. I turned around. Well, look who it is! Mr. I-Can-Hit-Stuff-With-Waves. "I wish I could've had the guts to say that on my first day here."

"Ha, why didn't you, Fishboy?" I questioned, then started walking towards the eating sanctuary.

"Well, for one thing. I wasn't a tough-guy," Percy said, then sticking his tough at me. "Plus, I'm not a girl. If I were, I would've saved a lot of time not getting beaten up."

Percy was supposedly my "guide" today but all he did was criticize me when I had a sword in my hand. "You're not holding your sword right," "Here, lemme show you the right way to stab a dummy," "That was a cheap shot, aim for the meaty spot at the ribs," and all the other shit he could think of. By the time we were done, I was dripping with sweat.

"Work on it," Percy motioned his head towards the sword in my hand. "you'll need it to defend your ass in battle."

He walked away.

Woah, bi-polar much?

Chiron galloped over and smiled. "Hello there. It's time for archery!"

I felt panicked. What if I hit someone? What if I hit Percy? I'd actually like that. Freaking asshole wouldn't shut up when I tried slicing the dummy in half. If only _he_ was the dummy.

"Now?" I complained, and placed my sword on the ground. "Percy literally killed me today with those sword lessons he screams at me."

"Yes, now! Let's go." Chiron gave me a nod and ran toward the archery arena.

Joy, let's see me fail…_again_.


	3. Mr Jackson's Got A Gf?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting much in a while, but here I am again. I had no idea that my story would be such a big hit, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and taking time out of your day to do so. Love you readers out there!**

Recap: 

_I woke up feeling sick. I opened my eyes slowly as light poured into my empty cabin._

_"Knock! Knock!" Someone was at my door._

_"Come in!" I called, then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes._

_It was Chiron. "Good morning, Alexa. We let you sleep in since it was your first night at camp."_

_I yawned and stretched my arms. "Good morning to you too."_

_"You're going to have to start training today," Chiron said, then left my cabin._

_Training? Oh boy, this'll be fun. Can't wait to shoot some suckers, eh? I'll probably end up hurting myself instead._

_I got off my lazy ass and dragged myself to the bathroom. I did the normal stuff people did in the morning. Once I came back to the main room where my bed was, I saw a T-shirt that said, __Camp Half-Blood__ on it._

_Super, this'll make me fit in! Yeah, and pigs fly._

_I ignored the fact that I hate the color orange and slipped on the shirt. I dug into the stuff I brought and took out a pair of ripped jeans. I made them myself. I got the jeans at a thrift store and had a bunch of people start writing on it with different color pens and sharpies. It actually looked pretty awesome. I also called them my "good luck pants" because it always seemed to help me out._

_I took a look at myself and decided to put my hair up. It was pretty hot out and I don't feel like getting sweat stains on my first day of training._

_After that, I walked out of my cabin and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me._

_"Hey guys! Stare at me again like I'm delusional I'll make you delusional." My smile was obviously fake along with my enthusiasm. All the half-bloods immediately looked away and continued what they were doing._

_"Well done," a voice behind me complimented. I turned around. Well, look who it is! Mr. I-Can-Hit-Stuff-With-Waves. "I wish I could've had the guts to say that on my first day here."_

_"Ha, why didn't you, Fishboy?" I questioned, then started walking towards the eating sanctuary._

_"Well, for one thing. I wasn't a tough-guy," Percy said, then sticking his tough at me. "Plus, I'm not a girl. If I were, I would've saved a lot of time not getting beaten up."_

_Percy was supposedly my "guide" today but all he did was criticize me when I had a sword in my hand. "You're not holding your sword right," "Here, lemme show you the right way to stab a dummy," "That was a cheap shot, aim for the meaty spot at the ribs," and all the other shit he could think of. By the time we were done, I was dripping with sweat._

_"Work on it," Percy motioned his head towards the sword in my hand. "you'll need it to defend your ass in battle."_

_He walked away._

_Woah, bi-polar much?_

_Chiron galloped over and smiled. "Hello there. It's time for archery!"_

_I felt panicked. What if I hit someone? What if I hit Percy? I'd actually like that. Freaking asshole wouldn't shut up when I tried slicing the dummy in half. If only __he__ was the dummy._

_"Now?" I complained, and placed my sword on the ground. "Percy literally killed me today with those sword lessons he screams at me."_

_"Yes, now! Let's go." Chiron gave me a nod and ran toward the archery arena._

_Joy, let's see me fail…__again__._

End of Recap

I walked out to the archery ring. There were seven dummies in a row, a couple of arrows still stuck in their bodies.

"Here's your bow, it's for noobs." Percy handed me a bow that everyone else had in their hands. "Today is noob-training day, and looks like I'm stuck helping you."

Percy stepped forward and placed an arrow on the string and then the tip of the bow. He positioned his feet and then aimed at the dummy's heart which had a red X painted on there.

"WOOSH!" the arrow only shot the right hand corner of the X.

I gave Percy an _I-don't-care-go-screw-yourself _look and then snatched up my bow and arrow. I did the same setup he did and then shot.

"WHOOSH!" Perfect hit, right in the middle of the X.

"…and you can take that to the bank, Jackson." I walked away, shoving my bow into his chest. He just pisses me off, yanno?

"Was that you who hit the perfect shot?" Annabeth grabbed my arm and her eyes were wide eyed.

"Yes?" I answered as other fellow Half-bloods gathered 'round.

"My gods, you are fantastic!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Well obviously, she's Artemis' _daughter_!" Annabeth shouted back.

The bell rang.

"I'm feeling quite hungry, I'll see you fellow friends later." My fake, British accent caused some people to laugh. Others just stared at me like I was Jason from Friday the 13th.

I made my way away from the crowd and to the top of the hill where food was being served. I could smell the sweet vinegar linger in my nose and the hot feeling of barbeque. Tonight was going to be yummy, I could tell.

Later on, after I got my food, did the offerings to Mommy, and sat down at my empty table. Chiron was in his wheelchair and needed everyone's attention.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, stretching out his arms and palms out. "I have something very important to share with everyone. As you may know, every few centuries we have a Camp Half-Blood ball."

Everyone—all at once, started muttering. Lots of girls started blushing and looking at the boys they probably liked, other girls squealed with excitement in their blood. Boys started laughing, probably from sick minded comments of what Chiron's announcement was.

"Quiet down, ladies and gentlemen. Quiet down!" shouted Chiron. "This will be held… in Olympus. The gods and goddesses will be there to get to know their children.

More chitter-chatter. Everyone started getting louder with all their comments and amazement. I, for one, wasn't looking very forward to this. For several reasons, actually. I don't even want to talk to my mom, she killed my dad. Who does that now a days? I can understand a Brittany Spears sex-tape, with her sons and all that, but killing your partner? I'd rather have my mom make a sex-tape _with _my dad than kill his ass. I'm just saying.

"If you go, you must dress your best. Ladies, ball gowns would be acceptable. Gentlemen, tuxedos. For most of you crazed teenagers, this would be sort of… a prom, if you will. So, that means you may have a date"–Chiron paused to chuckle—"let's see if your parents approve."

Everyone suddenly dropped into conversations: what they were going to wear, who they were gonna ask out, what should they say to their parents, ect.

"The ball will be this weekend, Saturday night. Meet at the front gates and we will all go to the Empire State Building. It'll be like a mini-field trip before the real fun begins. That is all, you are dismissed," Chiron finished.

I could feel my stomach twist. _A prom?_ You've got to be kidding me. I haven't dressed up before, and I don't think I'm ever going to plan to. I'm definitely not going!

Everyone got up from their seats and started making their way towards the cabins. I looked at Percy and sighed. He and Annabeth started walking together… holding hands. My heart sank. I gotta say, I did have a vibe that we felt something. But whatever, he's a little dick anyway.

I looked away and saw Grover. I heard he was half goat half guy. It's weird, he smiled at me and walked over. "Hey there."

I glanced behind my shoulder to see if he was talking to someone else. Nope, no one behind me. "Hi…"

"So the Prom, aye?" he sighed, then took a seat next to me. "Wanna go with me? It'd be fun."

I rolled my eyes and just stared at him. "Sorry, I'm flattered and all—but I've decided not to go. It's just not my thing."

"Oh," Grover's eyes looked disappointed, but then he faked a smile again. "Well, it's no problem. Maybe when you change your mind, we can still go together." He got up and started walking—uhm, galloping away.

Now I definitely don't want to go. If I do, I'll end up hurting Grover's feelings. I don't want that, I'm not like that. But if I don't go, what would happen? So I stay in my cabin and watch Saturday Night Live. Not a big deal, right?

Ugh, whatever. I'll sleep it off and see what happens in the morning. I stood up and started walking back to my cabin. The night sky shined with starts that seemed to stretch out forever. They twinkled like how Percy's eyes would twinkle when he laughed.

I sighed and made a face. I shouldn't like Poseidon's son, it's just wrong. He's not for me, he's got Athena's daughter. There wouldn't be a chance in the world that he'd like Artemis' accident-of-a-child.


	4. Midnight Swim Bad Romance

I woke up at four in the morning, not able to sleep. I wish it would rain, that was always the trick to making me fall asleep. My eyelids slowly opened and my room was dark, pitch black was all I could see aside from the window that showed the crescent moon. I reached over and switched on the lamp. The walls of my cabin started glowing silver.

I sighed and looked at my digital clock and it read: 4:07 A.M.

There's only one thing left to do, and that's the only thing left to do. I grabbed my Boys Like Girls hoodie and went out the door. The morning breeze felt good against my skin. Taking walks at night were my thing back when I was "normal."

All the lights were out and there was no noise, which was strange. Usually during the day it's noisy and unbearable. People scream and shout, it's ridiculously annoying.

I walked through the forest, and then somehow ended up at the cliff where you could get a great look at the sea. I went to the edge and sat down, my legs hanging. I gazed out at the sky and started thinking of Percy.

He's been on my mind a lot lately. Pretty much all I could think about, which is honestly not a good sign of anything. I couldn't sleep because of that… that punk. I guess you could say that I was paranoid about the ball and who he was going with.

I decided to take a midnight swim, what's the harm? It was a blur when I took the path down the hill to make it to the bottom of the cliff. The sea was calm, and the water was still very warm from the hot day of yesterday.

I just took off my hoodie and set it on the dry sand. The waves seemed to be very peaceful at this early hour. Slowly, I made my way to the water. Then I jumped in.

"SPLASH!"

It felt good, the feeling of being under water. It waked me up a bit and I held my breath. The water was clear and weren't polluted, unlike the rivers in Rhode Island.

Just when I was about to take my head out of the water, I saw him.

Percy was in the water asleep, his hair away from his face. His eyes closed.

I popped my head out of the water and took in some oxygen, then I dunked back in and swam forward towards Percy. Immediately, he opened his eyes. They were sparkling green.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, feeling a quite awkward moment coming along. He touched my arm and I could instantly start breathing again.

"What're you doing out here?" asked Percy, his eyebrows knitted with concern.

"I was just, having a midnight swim. And, what about you?" I answered, feeling ecstatic from his touch.

"I'm Poseidon's son, I think it's quite self-explanatory." His freshness gave me a ping of annoyance, as usual.

I looked down, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as I thought they were. "So, you excited for the ball?"

He didn't reply, it looked as if he was thinking of one to say. It took him a minute to decide. "There's been something on my mind lately, but I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

I looked up at him, startled. Partly because of his piercing, beautiful green eyes and the fact that he wanted to tell _me _something! "And what's that?"

His cheeks blushed a deep crimson red and then he looked away. Is he trying to ask me to the ball with him? Oh gods, this has to be a dream. It's a dream, this would never happen in a million years! This is too romantic, it's too perfect.

"Well, I'm still trying to decide whether or not…" Percy looked up at me. "whether or not… I should take Annabeth to the ball."

That just backfired and blew up in my face. I could feel the tears start warming up. What the hell? He's honestly got to be shitting me, right? No, please be a dream. Now, I'm begging it for it to be a dream. This is too awkward.

"I didn't know who to talk to about it and you seemed like a great friend," Percy sighed, and then gave me a hopeful grin. "So, what do you think I should do?"

I couldn't make myself move or customize another facial expression. It felt as if I were frozen in time underwater with a boy who I think I am falling for. A boy who has been falling for an Athena child. A boy who is asking _me_ for advice.

"Alexa?" Percy cocked his head to the side.

I blinked and then stared at him. "I think, you should do whatever your heart tells you." My words came out slow, like someone had played me in slow motion on a video tape.

Percy's lips were in a tight line, and then he bit it. "I don't know, what if Annabeth says no?"

"Why would she say no?" my words came out faster than I had intended it to.

"Well, we were dating after our last quest. She broke up with me and, well, I want her back. Plus, our parents hate each other. It's just complicated, you know?" Percy responded automatically, like he's rehearsed this before.

"Oh," I said. "well, maybe she won't say no this time? I don't know why she would dump you, you're…" I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence. I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence, I just couldn't. If I did, I knew I'd have tears coming out of my eyes any second. They were already filling up.

"I'm, what?" Percy asked, his green eyes wide.

"You're Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son. You're like a celebrity." Those were the only things I could think of. It was a pretty good excuse.

He gave me a sour look, as if I offended him in some way. "All anyone thinks of me is Poseidon's son! It's like they know me as that, and for the quests I've done. But that doesn't mean anything. That doesn't mean shit! Before all of this, I was Percy Jackson. Not Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son. I thought we were actually gonna become close friends… but I guess I was wrong. You like me for what people label me as, not for who I really am."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Percy was yelling at me? This has to be a dream. I could feel tears running down my face. I quickly wiped it away and looked away from Percy. His face looked fierce and upset. He let go of my arm and turned his back to me.

I quickly swam up to get some air. My hair was soaked and I felt miserable. I slowly swam back to shore and grabbed my hoodie. I used it as a towel and dried myself off as I started up the pathway back to the cabins. This was not a good start with Percy at all.


	5. Dude, Where Am I?

I woke up feeling foggy and empty. Very hungry, indeed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Where the hell was I? I stretched my arms and then stood up. I was in some sort of chamber. It was dark and damp, very depressing looking.

How did I end up here? I could've sworn I went to sleep right after I entered my cabin. I didn't even bother taking off my hoodie. All I did was cry myself to sleep, which didn't take very long since I was so tired after the midnight swim.

"Hello?" my voice echoed down the alley.

I started walking slowly. There were candles hung on each side of the walls. This was seriously creeping me out!

I called out again, "Hello?" The answer was my echo.

I continued walking down the alley, afraid something will jump out and attack me. There was light at the end of the chamber. Someone was there, I saw their shadow.

It was Hera; Goddess of Marriage. What was she doing here? Why am I here? What is happening?

"Hello there, Alexa." Hera's voice echoed with a sharp tone to it, like a wicked witch's laugh.

"…hi?" Confusion filled up my empty mind.

"You know, you look so much like your mother," Hera commented, then snapped her fingers. Light flickered up from her fingertips. "She was quite the beauty, always had the attention from Zuez—and others, too."

Okay, what was her point?

"Where am I?" my voice was strong and firm, I demanded an answer.

"You are in my chambers. You are now one of my prisoners. But I shall name you one of my maidens." Hera explained matter-of-fact.

"_Bitch say what_?" the words came out automatically.

"Excuse you! You shall not speak to Hera—the Goddess of Marriage, like that! You ruthless little brat, you're just like your mother." Hera's anger showed in her face, it turned bright red.

"Don't talk about my mom like that! You're no good of a goddess yourself!" I was pissed. This asshole had no right, NO RIGHT, to talk shit about my mom. Only I did, and that's because I'm somehow her daughter.

"SILENCE or I will fry you into pieces!" Hera screamed, raising a finger at me.

Oh, I'll show her a finger. And it'll be my favorite one: the middle finger. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I couldn't find the courage to do so because, this is Hera… Goddess of Marriage. She seriously can do some damage to me.

"Why am I here?" I yelled, furiously.

"You don't ask the questions here! I do! Now shut up and get moving!" Hera snapped, giving me an irritated look of death.

Two large men grabbed one of my arm and started dragging me back. I started screaming and kicking them as hard as I could. It didn't effect them much since they were strong as hell. Eventually, I stopped.

Past a couple flights of stairs and several turns in the chambers, I arrived at a door. It had a little window, like a mental institute would have. The guys opened the door and shoved me in. They threw me clothes as I fell into the room.

"Ow! Watch it, freaks." The men slammed the door and I heard their footsteps echo as they walked away.

Inside were two other girls. One was tall and blonde, model-looking. Her eyes were enormously brown and her nose was sharp like a knife. The other was dark skinned with her hair straightened. They both wore the same outfit: a plaid black and white skirt, stockings, flats, and a white button shirt.

"Hello," said the model-looking girl. "what's your story?"

"My story? Uhm, my name is Alexa… and who are you?" I answered, then observing the clothes the men had thrown at me. They were the exact same as the other girls' outfits.

"I'm Lina Mayseen, and this is Alexis Fanning," the blonde introduced.

"What is going on? Why are we here?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, it's quite obvious we're prisoners of that lady. I arrived in this tiny box-like room two days ago. Lina arrived a day ago, and now you're here," Alexis explained.

"But _why_ are we prisoners? What exactly did _we_ do?" I questioned, feeling very pissed.

"We're not sure. I woke up the next morning, and I found myself in a chamber alone. It was weird," Lina said softly.

"Are you two from Camp Half-Blood?" I whispered.

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" said Lina, giving me a funny look.

"Are you two, uh, like normal teenagers? What's _your_ story?" I said, eyeing the girls suspiciously.

"I came home from school, did my homework, had swim practice, and then woke up the next morning here. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything was normal," Alexis sighed.

I looked at Lina, who was looking down. "Well, I got home from school. My boyfriend… he broke up with me, then I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I was in the chamber. I don't know what happen, it was like magic or something crazy like that."

So… they are mortals? Alright, so they don't know what's really going on. So what's going on then? What the hell is Hera doing with mortals? That's just bizarre.

"We have to get out of here! We need an escape plan, and… why the hell are you dressed in the same clothes?!" I yelled, feeling overwhelmed.

"We're wearing the same clothes because our clothes were ripped up and full of dirt when we were in the chamber. Our regular clothes were crapped up pretty bad, so we changed." Lina said, then glancing down at her outfit.

Gah, shit. What am I going to do? I need to get out of here! So many questions, what is going on? And, THE BALL! How am I going to make it on time if I'm Hera's "prisoner?" Not that I was gonna go or anything… or was I?


	6. Sind3r3lla

The door opened and the light literally killed my eyes. The two men from yesterday grabbed me and dragged me to a different room. It was across the alley, and there was a lock to it.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted, angry with the way no one has been able to inform me about anything.

"Well, today is Saturday. You are being removed from the noob-room to the cage," said one of the guys.

They shoved me in and locked the door. Inside, it looked exactly like the one I was just in. The walls were white and there was nothing else in the room. I sat there, frustrated.

Why am I here? I obviously know that Hera hates my mom's guts, but what exactly do I have to do with any of this? This is shit. Not fair! And tonight… is the ball. Ugh, what am I gonna do?

An hour passed…

Two hours passed...

I started sobbing. I was starving and bored to death. What was going on? What does Hera want from me?

Suddenly, the door opened. The two men were here and they escorted me to the chamber where I first was at. Hera appeared, and she handed me a broom, a mop, and a bucket of water.

"Start sweeping, and if you miss a spot I'll have your ass red." She turned away and left with the two men.

She wants me to sweep and then mop the floor?

I dropped the broom and searched the chamber. I couldn't find any doors or windows, nothing. I felt truly alone, and it was the worst feeling I could feel. When I was younger, when I survived on the streets, the feeling sucked the living daylights out of me.

I guess I'll have to keep scrubbing.

Another hour passed…

I sat down with my back against the wall. I pictured all the demigods at the Empire State Building, getting ready for the ball. Percy's probably in a tux with Annabeth in some kind of gorgeous dress. They're probably laughing right now, and not concerned about where little miss Alexa Johnson was.

Tears were threatening to come out. I put my head in my hands in frustration. Why must this happen to me?

"Why child, why are you crying?" whispered a voice.

I looked up and saw three female spirits lingering around.

"I… I won't be able to make it to the ball." My voice cracked and I immediately started sobbing.

"The Camp Half-Blood Ball, I see?" said the spirit on the left. "It would be such a shame to miss such an important event. It'd give you a chance to finally meet your mother."

I sighed and then looked up at them. "Not like I can do anything about it at this point. Who are you guys anyway?"

"We are the Three Fates," the spirits said in unison.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say without breaking out into tears.

"We'll help you, Alexa. That's why we're here, and it was your fate to meet your mother tonight," the Fate in the middle said.

"Really?" my face lit up with excitement. "But, my clothes. They're all ragged and dirty from all this mopping."

"Not to worry, we'll fix that up for you. Of course we would never send you to a royal ball to Olympus looking like that!" exclaimed the Fate on the right.

I was covered with sparkles that seemed to glow. Then suddenly, I was wearing a dress. It was absolutely stunning. It looked sort of like a cocktail dress. It was light cream green, the torso part was tight and at the waist was a black bowtie belt with the two strips hanging down. The bottom half of the dress flowed like a skirt which reached above my knees.

"This is… amazing, thank you." I was amazed at what the Three Fates had done. I felt my hair, and I think it was scrunched?

"Looks like little miss Cinderella now needs a ride to the ball!" exclaimed the Fate on the left with a grin. "Not a problem. Now, have fun! And don't say that the Three Fates have never done anything good for anyone!"

"POOF!"

I was at the Empire State Building. The lobby was empty and I saw the guard look at me funnily.

"Looks like you're a bit late for the party," he commented, then tossed me the keys.

I went over to the elevator and the doors opened. I slid the key into the menu thing and it gave me the floor 500. I pressed it and the elevator started speeding while going up. Light flashed all around, I could no longer hear the terrible elevator music (U2).

"_Bing!_" the double doors of the elevator opened and I was there.

I was at Olympus.

It was breathtaking, the whole place. It was white, and looked like heaven. The trees, flowers, and grass looked like they were from a Home Catalog. There were little nymphs were around looking their best in dresses and/or tuxedos. There was music playing: Different by Acceptance—my newly favorite addiction of a song.

I saw people dancing like they were at a club, many slow dancing, and others break dancing. Who can do that kind of stuff with this song? It's not an upbeat crazy tune, so how's that possible?

Oh yeah, I just remembered. It was because of the crazy possibilities of Olympus magic. That's gotta be it.

I took a step forward and felt lifted, as if I were free. The Olympian Gods and Goddesses were sitting in their seats. They looked like normal people just sitting there talking. Of course, all of them were dressed in white.

Instead of going to see Mommy, I walked over to the party that was going on then searched the crowd to find Percy. His face wasn't seen anywhere and I suddenly had an urge to be worried. What happened to him? What about Annabeth? I couldn't find her anywhere either.

"Alexa?" someone called.

I turned around and saw a group of girls in colorful dresses.

"Oh my gods, you look breathtaking! Where have you been for the last two days? The camp has been searching and going nuts trying to find you!" exclaimed the girl in the purple dress.

"It's a long story, I was somehow captured my Hera." I could feel a headache coming.

I saw Chiron at the far end of where I was standing. He obviously knows what had happened, which was a good thing.

"Have you girls seen Percy?" I asked.

They all snickered. "He's probably getting it on with Annabeth!"

I stopped breathing. "What?"

"Rumor has it that they're gonna hook up tonight. That would surely explain why you can't find them anywhere in the crowds."

My headache arrived, and so did a mini heart attack.


	7. Garden of Love, and I meet WHO?

Percy. Annabeth. Hookup? Is that suppose to mean make-out or sex? Dammit, what the hell!

"Well, where have you last seen the two of them?" I asked the girls.

"Well they were in the lobby with the rest of us," said the girl in the green dress. "they came up to Olympus, danced a little, and I think said hello to their parents?"

"I saw Annabeth in the bathroom, putting on more lipstick," the girl in the pink dress added.

I took a breath, trying to keep my voice steady. "So, where do you think they are now?"

All the girls looked at each other with a blank face. They probably knew as much as I did.

"Sorry Alexa, we're not too sure either. Maybe Grover would know since Percy's best friends with him," replied the girl in the yellow dress.

"Thanks," I muttered, and then left the group.

I looked around for Grover, shoving and pushing through people. Then I spot him at the snack-stand with a girl. What was her name again? Casey? Cara?

"Grover!" I shouted over the roaring crowd of crazed hormonal teenagers.

He looked over and gave me a grin. "Hey, glad you could make it."

I walked over and the girl looked at me with disgust. Grover glanced over at the girl and said, "Oh, this is Clarisse. Clarisse, Alexa. Alexa, Clarisse."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," she said.

"Hi," I said. "Alexa Johnson, daughter of…" My voice trailed off; it sounded too wrong to say Artemis is my mother.

"I know. Artemis, right? While you were gone, everyone was talking about it," Clarisse commented.

I swallowed, and then looked over at Grover. He was eating a can like an ice cream.

"Uhm, Grover. Have you seen Percy?" I asked quietly, so Clarisse wouldn't hear.

"Percy? Uhh, no I haven't. But he did say he was going to make this night _special_." Grover made air quotes with his fingers when he said _special_.

"They're in the Garden of Love," Clarisse said.

"What?" I whispered. "Where's that?"

"It's kind of a far walk. But it's right next to the park. You can't possibly miss it, the gooshy vibe is a feeling that'll pierce through your skin if you're walking alone," Clarisse answered.

Oh yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better!

"Okay, thanks Clarisse. Cya later, Grover. And, go easy on the cans," I commented.

I darted away from the party and slipped past the Gods and Goddesses without them noticing. It was quiet now. Peaceful and quiet while everything glowed with excitement.

I passed the park and finally arrived at the Garden of Love. There were couples sitting on benches, kissing, talking. There were lights hung like the ones you would find on Christmas trees on bushes and the tall lamps. Somehow—the sky showed stars… stars that twinkled just like Percy's when he laughed.

There was a fountain with Aphrodite's sculpture on it. Her boobs were shooting out water… no surprise there.

There he was. There he was with Athena's daughter. I looked down, feeling like an idiot for even walking over to this garden. I was completely, utterly alone and that feeling kills.

Annabeth and Percy were talking. Annabeth laughed—obviously from something Percy had said, and Percy smiled. There really wasn't a reason to hate Annabeth. She had Percy which really does hurt, but she's a great person. Yeah, I'm jealous, but she makes Percy happy. That's all that matters.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Chiron. "Alexa, come with me. I must tell you what happened, and why Hera captured you."

I gave a last look at Percy. He surprisingly glanced at me, did a double take, then looked away. I bet he was still mad at me.

I followed Chiron to a room and he closed the door. "Alexa, you do know that Hera hates your mother very much."

I nodded. It was so obvious.

"Hera is capturing mortals to become her maidens. She's going to use them as an army against your mother. Your mother has readied her maidens but she knows that they cannot stop Hera's army. Hera has this strong power to give mortals powers," Chiron explained. "She captured you because you're the only one who's stopping her from destroying Artemis."

That makes sense. Hate my mom, capture her daughter. I'm totally loving this…

"So what now?" I whispered, feeling a bit terrified.

"Well, for now just enjoy your time here at the ball. Make sure to meet your mother, it's very important you do," Chiron answered.

He then left the room, and I followed.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey," the guy said.

He looked like Logan Lerman!!!!

"Hello," I said. "you are?"

"I'm Landon Jefferson," he said. "son of Artemis, and your half-brother."

Hot guy who looks like Logan Lerman say WHAT?!!?!?!??!


	8. GET SOME!

"You're my WHAT?" I shouted with disbelief.

"Your half-brother…" said Landon with a goofy grin. "nah, I'm just shitting you. I'm not your brother."

I sighed with relief. That would've been weird, having a half-brother who was hotter than my mom's twin Apollo.

"You're a piece of crap," I commented, then giving him a glare. "you can't just scare me like that!"

He laughed and then rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you too. So, I see you have no one to dance with?"

"No, I don't. Is that a problem?" I answered.

"Yeah, it is. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be just standing there in a dress at an Olympus ball," Landon replied, smiling his pearly whites.

I giggled a little and then smiled. Maybe I could use this boy to make Percy jealous…

"So, maybe you're going to dance with me?" I whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we held our left hand up. We started doing the waltz, which I surprisingly knew how to do. I kind of stumbled at first, blushing of course. But then I got the hang of it.

"You seem pretty smooth on your feet, Jefferson." We moved to the left.

"Yes, of course. I've taken lessons for ball room dancing," Landon said.

"Looks like it shows," I commented. "So who exactly is your almighty parent?"

"Son of Hera," Landon answered.

"Are you somehow related to Logan Lerman?" I blurted out.

He stared at me funnily, and then laughed. "No, I'm not. But I've been told I look a lot like him."

"Is that a good thing?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and then looked up at his blue eyes that were bluer than the Mediterranean Sea. "Yes, it is."

We stopped dancing and went over to grab something to drink. I had a cup of Mt. Dew and he had Pepsi.

"So how come you came here alone?" Landon asked, then took a sip from his cup.

"It's a long story. But, no one really asked me to the ball." I looked down at my cup so Landon wouldn't see the lies in my eyes.

"Oh," he said.

"How come I've never seen you around camp?" I asked suddenly.

He looked up at me and said, "I've just been too shy to talk to you."

"Oh? So now you're suddenly talking to me now?" I questioned, sort of suspicious.

He just smiled.

I looked around to see if Percy and Annabeth were around. I still couldn't see them anywhere. Are they hooking up at this very moment? Ew, that just bothers me.

"Are you looking for someone?" Landon asked.

"Uh… yeah, Percy actually. Have you seen him around?" I said.

"No, not really. He probably went back to camp to… do some stuff with Annabeth." Landon tried to keep a straight face but he knew as much as I did that it was hard to.

"Why not do it here?" I suddenly spitted out.

"I guess they don't want to have sex—knowing their parents are around," Landon answered, as if knowingly.

"True that, bra," I replied.

"Did you just call me a bra?" Landon said.

"You know, bro. It's called slang," I answered with a smirk.

He laughed.

"Well, I better get going soon before I miss Saturday Night Live." I placed my drink down on the table. "Cya."

"You're leaving?" Landon's voice was full of disappointment.

"Yeah, gotta go watch my TV!" I smiled.

Lies. I just needed to get my ass back to camp to find out what's happening with Percy and… Annabeth.

"Do you think I could go with you?" Landon asked, his eyes shinning.

"No, maybe next time though? How about this, next Saturday night we'll watch it together," I said.

"Oh," Landon sighed. "alright, I suppose so. I'll see you later."

I darted into the elevator. This is going to be some hell of a long trip. Maybe I could take a taxi. Or better yet, poof out of thin air and catch Percy sticking his miniature wanky toy into Annabeth's crotch.

Fun thoughts, fun thoughts. Or, we could have a threesome.

SIKE!


	9. Heartbreaker

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Thank you all so much for being so supportive, and for those of you who have reviewed and given me advice… thank you too! There are some haters, but that's alright. Not everyone can enjoy my super wonderful stories (: **

The night was absofreakinglutely stunning. The starts were brighter than usual (probably because of the Olympus Ball up above the Empire State Building—you could practically smell the beer from here!) and it was a full moon.

I arrived at Camp Half-Blood quicker than I thought I would. I just grabbed a taxi, hopped in, and yelled at the driver to drive faster than the wind or he'll lose one of his legs.

The place was completely disserted… the best place to get some. Maybe Romeo and Juliet are in Percy's kinky cabin. It must be roomy since it's only Percy sleeping in there every night.

Sighing, I wondered, Am I really suppose to be here? It feels wrong, but I definitely _don't_ want Annabeth and Percy playing Mommy and Daddy. I doubt they even have protection! Oh no! THERE'S GONNA BE A BABY?

Someone call MTV 16 & Pregnant! This would make such a good episode: Daughter of Athena Has Baby, Son of Poseidon is Father! I would get a personal interview with how I feel about this situation. I'm not gonna get to into that but, let's just say I'll say some things that wouldn't be allowed on cable.

I swallowed and started towards Percy's cabin. My footsteps echoed as I walked and it started creeping me out. I felt like I was in a horror film, and some molester was going to jump out any second and attack my ass.

There was the door. All I have to do is turn the knob and open the door. It's so simple, I just have to do it. There's no other option aside from barging in. It wouldn't have been worth it if I turned back now. My mission wouldn't be completed.

Slowly, I turned the doorknob. I turned blind.

Annabeth shrieked, and jumped under the covers. Percy was on top and then fell off the bed on the other side where I couldn't see his white, baby butt that I wanted to smack _so_ badly.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, PERCY!" Annabeth freaked, her face getting redder than a tomato.

"A-Alexa? What the hell are you DOING here!" Percy screamed, trying to find some boxers to wear.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at them as if they were _my_ parents having sex. That's pretty disgusting…

"Percy, what the hades! YOU SAID THERE WOULDN'T BE ANYONE HERE!" Annabeth yelled.

My next move? I shut the door silently and leaned on it to catch my breath. Oh my gods, what was _that_? I would have rather had a bullet shoot through my leg! My blood was boiling, rather from being so upset with Percy. There's a part of me that wants to punch the living daylights out of them, but another side that wants to break down and cry all night.

I heard muffled sounds inside the cabin. Annabeth yelled something, and then a shameful reply from Percy. I couldn't hear them, I couldn't hear anything. A trillion thoughts raced through my head and all I could do was run. Run far away as possible. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care.

I will run all night, I just need to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here.

Later on…

I finally calmed myself from the hysteric sobs. My butt was glued to a large rock on the beach and I couldn't find myself to move. My high heels were off and placed on the soft sand. The sea wasn't as calm as it was a couple nights ago when Percy was in the water. I looked up at the brilliant sky, the stars. Ugh, don't get me started on how they looked like. It'll just make me start crying again.

Aside from the tragic heartbreak, tonight was quite the night. It was breathtaking and unbelievably beautiful to look at. Was it a dream? It's so unrealistic, the millions—trillions of stars just floating around…

"Alexa?"

I looked up from the sand that went through my toes and saw Landon there with his jacket off in his arms.

"Hey," I huffed out, managing a happy face so he wouldn't be suspicious. "shouldn't you be upstairs at Olympus, having the banquet with your mom?"

Landon sat next to me on the rock and took a long breath. "Well, Chiron sent me to find you. He said that tonight you had to meet your mother."

"Oh," I looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't notice my teary eyes. "do I really have to go?"

"Yeah, you do. I heard it was important, and plus… she's your mother. You're sixteen, and you haven't met your mother for real. She's the real deal and—as much as it seems like she doesn't care, she does. Artemis loves you."

Landon's words stung like a tattoo that was just singed on. Maybe he was right about that, but it wasn't the reason why I was upset. It wasn't close to the reason why I left the ball and came back to camp. Not even close. I was naïve.

There was quiet silence, but not awkward. The sound of the waves coming in and out were peaceful.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly, breaking the quiet.

I didn't answer, I just stared out at the sea. Landon didn't push me anymore because he obviously knew I didn't want to talk about it. I really didn't, and I'm glad he understood that. He put his arm around my shoulders and I placed my head on his shoulder.

This was definitely a cute scene, I can tell you that. But the thing that ruins tonight's romantic moment is the fact that I'm in love with Percy Jackson, Poseidon's almighty son. Not this boy I met tonight, who seems to care a lot more than Percy does.

An hour later, Landon and I returned back to the Olympus party. Percy and Annabeth were no where to be seen. I didn't want to think about the endless possibilities of what they were up to. I didn't seem to care anymore, there's no point in doing anything about it. It's not like I _could _do anything about it.

All the half-bloods gathered around their mom or dad at their thrown. They talked and laughed. I missed the large banquet but Chiron was nice enough to tell the nymphs to save me something to eat once I got back. I gobbled it down, not knowing what it was. It didn't matter, I felt horrible.

I slowly made my way to the throwns. All Olympian gods and goddesses had their children around them accept for a couple virgin goddesses that included my mom. Landon pointed to this twelve year old girl and I stared at her funnily.

This was my mother? Ha, you're kidding right?

"Mom?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Yes, it's me." Suddenly, the twelve year old girl transformed into a woman who looked like in their early thirties.

She looked a lot like me. Same eyes, same hair color, but our lips were different. For me, it looked as if I had no upper lip. My mom's lips were full and hotter than Angela Jolie's.

"That's better," I whispered.

"You look beautiful, darling," said Artemis as I walked forward.

"Thanks," I replied. "the Three Fates hooked me up pretty well."

Artemis smiled. "I'm glad they have done so."

I glanced over Poseidon's thrown. Percy was there, talking to him. I didn't see him at first, he was probably late. I then looked over at Athena's thrown. Annabeth was there, talking furiously.

I sighed and I knew instantly that Artemis knew what I was upset about.


	10. Artemis Confesses Her Love Story

**Author's Note: Let's get some things straight here! Landon Jefferson is **_**not**_** Logan Lerman, he just looks A LOT like him. Thanks so much for reading, you guys are cool beans! (: **

Artemis read me like a Dr. Seuss book. Artemis read me like a teenage hormonal boy reading porn. Simple and easy, as if the words were written across my forehead.

"Something going on?" asked Artemis, her eyebrows lifting to make her forehead wrinkle.

"Nothing at all," I lied, keeping my voice easy and light. "and if there was… well, this surely isn't the time to talk about it. Right, mom?"

Artemis nodded in agreement and sat back in her thrown, giving me a smile. "What shall we talk about?"

A thousand million questions jumped into my mind. But one thing I needed to know for sure was about my father. What was he like? How did he look like?

"My dad," I answered firmly.

Artemis looked uneasy, but then sighed in surrender. "He was truly a great man, honestly."

"But you killed him?" I got straight to the point. I had a feeling Artemis was unicorn-shitting me with this kiss up talk.

"I did," she whispered. "and truly, I am sorry. I had no other choice, really. Why would I want to kill someone I loved?"

I was silent for a moment. You really can't control who you fall in love with… it was just nature taking a hold of you. A side of me couldn't blame my mom for falling for a man—a mortal. But another side of me wanted to buy a blowtorch and fry her hair into bits. I'm sure I'd be able to get away with that.

"Well I wouldn't know. I've never been in your position before, so asking me won't give you much of an answer," I replied, getting smart with my mom.

"You will soon," said Artemis, wisely. "maybe not physically, but internally. Like breaking someone's heart, for instance. You may not do it intentionally, but it happens."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I get it."

We talked about my dad. Artemis told me his name was Alex Johnson. I was named after him. Artemis and my dad met when my dad was sixteen. Of course, my mom didn't look like an old woman. She transformed into a sixteen-year-old herself and looked like me. They fell in love.

Artemis killed Alex with a pill from Aphrodite—the Pill of Love. Love kills and that's exactly what it did to Alex. Once Artemis knew she was pregnant with Alex's child, she knew that it'd risk too much to keep him alive. And so, what was done, was done.

Later...

Everyone was beat tired—including the gods and goddesses. The demigods arrived at Camp Half-Blood at 3AM. Quietly, everyone went back to their cabins for a night's rest.

I watched as Percy walked into his cabin. He seemed upset, but I couldn't figure out what exactly was bothering him. I wanted to go talk to him, to make him feel better. But I was probably the person who had upset him. Walking in on a friend having sex wasn't the best cup-of-tea.

Sighing, my legs moved to my cabin. I gave in to the empty night and lied on my bed. Without taking off my heels or taking a shower, I fell asleep. It was something I needed because being unconscious was a time where I didn't have to worry about my problems.

The next day…

I woke up. I felt numb and awkward in my dress. Realizing I hadn't done anything aside from sleeping last night, I jumped into the shower.

My mood was cranky and bitchy. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and if I had to my answers would be short.

Getting ready was a blur. Honestly, I wouldn't even have noticed if I squirted shampoo on my toothbrush than toothpaste. My mind was clogged with the same crap it was last night.

Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy.

I grabbed a purple hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. My hair was in a ponytail and then I was out the door. My stomach rumbled with hunger. Looks like it was time for me to eat something before starving to death.

Of course, I sat alone as usual at my table. I swallowed a slice of pancake without syrup and then drank a glass of milk. The evening was cool.

"Hey," called a voice.

I turned around to see who it was. Landon Jefferson.

"Hello," I croaked out, half smiling.

"Looks like you finally woke up. I told Chiron not to wake you up so early since you had a rough night…" Landon said.

"Oh," I replied, thankful. "thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Sorry I ditched you at the ball. I just needed some air, and the only place I could think of was here."

"It's fine, really."

We were walking over towards the cliff. But something unusual was sitting there on the edge. A person? I squinted and looked over. It was a girl. Her eyes were glowing green. I heard her speaking quickly. It was Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.


	11. The Prophecy of Johnson, Alexa

**Author's ****IMPORTANT**** Note: I'm stoked that this story has been so popular! That's what's been keeping me writing, and it means the world to me that other readers are reading it! You guys rock, and thank you immensely for adding me as your favorite author/story alert/whatever. Oh! I'm starting this new thing. If you review my stories (starting from this chapter) I will give a personal shout-out to you at the beginning of the next chapter! This is optional, so no hard feelings! Thanks.**

I walked over towards Rachel, feeling quite unsafe. Landon was right behind me. As I approached, Rachel stood up robotically and stood in front of me with the words:

"Night is the time for flight,

Draw on the sky while the fight,

There will be betrayal, heartbreak

Do not trust whom you think is worthy."

Rachel's eyes went back to normal and she stared at me funnily. "What just happened?"

I cocked my head and stared at her. She didn't know? "You just told me my fate?"

Rachel's eyes widened and then looked panicked. "Omg, this is so not good! How could I wander off like that? UGH! Chiron is going to be _so_ pissed!"

"Let's go back and tell him. I sort of remember a little of it," I assured, hoping Rachel won't hyperventilate.

I turned to see Landon. He wasn't there anymore. That's strange, where'd he go?

"Where did Landon go?" I asked.

Rachel put her head in her hands and started freaking out. I had to pull her along with me to make her move.

When we saw Chiron he looked quite upset with Rachel.

"Sir, I am so _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to just walk off like that, but that oracle was crazy strong. It needed to be delivered right away or else something would go wrong." Rachel was out of breath by the time she was done speaking.

"What exactly did the oracle say, Alexa?" Chiron asked.

I took a deep breath. "Night is the time for flight,

Draw on the sky while the fight,

There will be betrayal, heartbreak

Do not trust whom you think is worthy."

We were all silent for a moment, thinking deeply about what it could possibly mean. The first line was quite obvious: _Night is the time to fly_, My mom is Artemis—Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, and Protector of Childbirth. Night is her thing, so it's a good time to attack.

The second line: _Draw on the sky while the fight,_… that's sort of confusing. Draw on the sky? How on Earth would you do that? Get a Sharpie and start connecting the stars together to make a penis?

The third line: _There will be betrayal, heartbreak,_ Say what? Whose going to betray me? I don't even know who to trust after hearing that line. What if it's Percy? Maybe he's got something to do with this oracle... or maybe that Annabeth chick.

The fourth line: _Do not trust whom you think is worthy,_ Otay! Paranoia time! This is impossible.

Chiron sighed and looked at me and Rachel seriously. "Girls, you must tell no one of this prophecy. Understood? No one." We nodded in agreement. "You girls may go now. I'll keep in touch if I figure anything out. For now, just keep up with the activities around camp."

Rachel and I got up from our seats and left the room. The sun was up (Apollo obviously didn't get laid last night, or else he wouldn't of bothered to come out at all) and the sky was as blue as Landon's eyes.

Speaking of Landon, where the hell was he?

I looked around and saw him running towards me with an apologetic face. "Sorry Alexa, I had to use the bathroom. My stomach didn't like today's breakfast." He glanced over at the food sanctuary where the tables were lined up.

"It's okay," I replied. "but too much information, buddy."

He smiled and we started walking over to the swords arena.

"What was up with Rachel and that oracle?" Landon casually asked curiously.

"Oh that," I replied. What should I say? Chiron told me not to say anything to anyone. "I'm actually not too sure myself. It was weird, you know?"

"Definitely," Landon agreed. "Race you up to the swords arena! Last one there's a deadbeat!" He started running, his long legs practically hitting his ass.

I laughed and started running as fast as my legs could take me. We were evenly tied for about four seconds, but he was just teasing me. Landon sped up and finished. I tackled him over and we started cracking up.

"Nice landing, Johnson," whispered Landon.

"Thank you very much," I smiled. "you broke my fall, and that was a very positive thing."

I looked up and saw Percy at the end of the swords arena, slashing at a dummy furiously. He glanced over but then continued doing what he was doing. It was as if I were invisible to him.

Landon followed my gaze and looked at me with a cocked head. "What's the story?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter, not like it's a big deal. C'mon, let's go do something else. Wanna go watch the re-run of Saturday Night Live?"

"I like the idea of that, but we'd get in trouble. I'm pretty sure we would," Landon answered. "apparently we're suppose to be training to defend ourselves."

I looked at him and just ignored all his words. Pulling him by the wrist, I headed towards my cabin.


	12. Is It Love?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about not writing for so long. I just stopped getting into it, and then I started reading my stuff… I decided not to quit. I don't think I'll be giving shout outs to people because that just takes up too much time. Sorry! For those of you who are reading this story and you don't like it, just stop reading. Kay, cool. Enjoy! **

I don't know what to think about right now. My mind is completely, utterly filled with crap that doesn't even matter. The oracle. Percy. My mom. Percy. Landon. Percy. Why my phone doesn't work in this strange godly world. Percy.

"Something's on your mind," Landon said, knowingly. He gave me one of those James Dean looks—but less dramatic. "what's wrong?"

"I'm not too sure myself," I told him, being honest for the first time. "Just a lot of stuff bothering me."

"Are you feeling nauseous? Headaches?" he asked, then adjusting his body to lay on a pillow.

"Yeah, kind of now that you mention it…" I sighed.

"Internal emotions and physically stressed?" Landon continued.

"Yea," I said slowly.

"You're on your period!" Landon shouted.

"Shhhh! And no I'm not! You're just a moron to think so," I laughed. "Okay, let's watch SNL."

So we spent the next couple hours watching re-runs when we really were suppose to be training. I missed my session with Percy today in sword fighting, but who gives a damn? I bet even if I showed up he wouldn't even look at me.

I turned off the TV and just lied there in silence with Landon next to me. The clock read 4:10 PM and I felt guilty for skipping training. I could tell Landon was starting to feel the same thing.

"…maybe we should go train?" he suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, buddy." I jumped out of bed and stretched.

All of a sudden I feel arms around my waist, Landon pulled me down to the bed. We started laughing. He kissed me on the cheek, then made his way to my lips.

Warm and soft. It was sweet.

Before I could even catch my breath, my cabin door flew open. Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy barricaded in and just stared at me and Landon for a moment.

"I told you they were ditching training!" Annabeth shouted, her left eye twitched a bit. "Probably to have sex!"

I froze. What was she talking about? I wasn't having sex with Landon, I'm sure my clothes are still on. I looked down, I was right on top of him. Wow this is awkward. I jumped off of him and looked at Percy, his eyes full of disappointment.

"It's not what you think! We weren't!" I yelled. "Our clothes are still on!"

"Enough!" Chiron shouted. "Annabeth, you are dismissed. Go back to training."

Annabeth was still, she didn't move. Her facial expression explained all that I needed to know; she wanted to get back at me for walking in on her and Percy's love making session. She quietly walked out of my cabin, muttering a few Greek curse words here or there.

"Percy, please take Alexa with you back to the swords arena. As for you, Landon, you are to report to my office to explain yourself. Afterwards, get Alexa and I shall talk to her." Chiron stepped out of my cabin without another glance at us.

Awkward silence.

A gay baby was born.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Percy started walking out and I followed him, glancing behind me to see if Landon was okay. Percy didn't say anything to me, not even a simple hello. I can see why he's pissed at me.

"What the hell was that all about?" I said to him, finally ending this agonizing silence.

Percy didn't answer. He just stopped walking as we arrived the swords arena. His back was to me so I wasn't sure what to expect.

He turned around after a long pause. "Annabeth hates me for even spending time with you after what you did that night."

I just stared at him with shock, even though I knew it was coming. It was like a shot at the doctor's. You know it's gonna hurt, but you're still shocked when it happens.

"Then don't even bother! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this!" I screamed, my face probably red. "You have completely no idea what it's been like for me to have so much going on! And you dumping this on me doesn't help, at all!"

Percy was stunned too, his green eyes glossy. He licked his lips and took in a breath. "Just grab a sword and start slashing the dummy."

I couldn't believe this guy. Was he for real?

"Why don't you be the dummy?" I commented, grabbing a sword.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me," Percy muttered, still flustered.

That was a challenge. Oh he's gonna get it bad. I started to attack, sword in hand. Percy's instinct saved him a slash at his arm but I got him at the shoulder.

We went at it for a while. I dodged when he tried to strike, as he did the same for me. He slashed me at the leg, I knocked him down to his ass.

"And by the way," I panted, out of breath. "Your name sounds like a sissy."

I walked away, feeling good about myself for a brief second. I ran into Landon on the way wandering, he said Chiron needed to see me.

I went to his cabin and took a seat. He looked straight at me.

"Why did you skip training?" he asked me.

"I don't know,"

"Why was it with Landon?"

"We wanted to watch SNL."

"Were you really doing what Annabeth said?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No further questions. If this ever happens again, you'll have to be on Pegasus cleaning duty. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I said. "It won't happen again."

"You are dismissed," Chiron waved me off and I left the room.

Landon was there waiting for me. He had a bloody eye.

"What the hell happened?" I cried, concerned.

"My face punched Percy's hand," Landon answered.

PERCY DID THIS?


	13. Love Crash

**Author's Note: I'm surprised you readers even read this part. Usually I'm the idiot who skips this part because it's never interesting. So, I'll try to make this note as un-casual as possible. I'm gonna ask some questions and you can answer them in the review/comment section. So, here's my question: What do you think Alexa's Oracle meant? Let's see how creative you guys can get! **

"Percy… punched you?" I said in disbelief, feeling anger rising into my throat. "What the Hades happened!"

"I saw him coming my way, he looked pretty pissed. I don't know, he just went up to me and punched me! Just like that," Landon explained, clearly confused by the whole situation as I was.

"Did he say anything?" I said.

"No! He just freaking punched me!" Landon shouted, his face dead serious and fierce.

I looked down at the green grass. Why did Percy do that? Wasn't it enough that he and Annabeth walked in on me and Landon when we were in my cabin? This has to stop.

"I'm gonna go talk to him…" I sighed with frustration. "I'm gonna talk to him. Just try not to beat him up before, okay?"

"I can't guarantee that but okay, for you." Landon winced his eye and then walked back to his cabin to get some ambrosia.

All day I walked around with my iPod in my hand. I was trying to find Mr. Jackson, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked in his cabin, the training arenas—I even asked Annabeth (which sucked because I knew she wanted to bitch slap me the second I took a step towards her) and she didn't know either. But I could tell she was lying.

Dinner time came. No sign of Percy.

That night I couldn't sleep. It stressed me out, thinking of everything. So I decided to go for another midnight swim again. The night was cool and breezy, I loved it.

Diving in relaxed all my tensed muscles. The water was warm and the tides weren't too bad, it had a good pattern to it.

**Lady Gaga lyrics running through my head as I think of how Percy broke my heart.**

"**I can't believe what you said to me last night when we were alone." —Speechless**

"**He ate my heart." —Monster **

"**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game." —LoveGame **

I was upset and so I let it out. I started sobbing hard, taking big breaths as my head bobbed up and down as the waves hit my body. It felt good to finally let my feelings take hold. Being so bottled up really drove me insane all day. I couldn't find a nice place to just let it all out.

Later on…

I woke up lying on the soft sand. I yawned and looked up at the sky, cloudless blue. I sat up in a sitting position, stretched my arms, and looked around. I probably looked like I was on crack with sand in my messed up hair, and breath probably reeking of sea water. Oh shit! What time was it? Am I late for anything?

I immediately jumped up and started running back to camp—praying to the gods that I wouldn't get in trouble.

But on the way, I heard voices. It was Percy's and Annabeth's. They were angry, I could feel it. Hiding behind a large rock, or boulder—if you will, I eavesdropped.

"…you cheated on me! You really expect me to stay with you?" shouted a boy's voice—obviously Percy's. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Percy it's not what you think! I'm so sorry," I could hear sobbing in Annabeth's shaky voice. "It wasn't my fault, he…"

"He what?" shouted Percy. "He nothing! We're over! So you can go sleep with all the guys you want here, you slut."

Oh damn, this was intense. Am I suppose to be listening onto this? Haha, just kidding. I'll do whatever the hell I want.

I took a peek over the rock and Annabeth was in a tank top and shorts. Percy was shirtless (gorgeous as usual) and had a pair of jeans on. Annabeth started walking away, wiping her eyes as she went. Percy was trying to breathe steady but ended up getting even more pissed off. I could tell because he threw a rock into the sea which made the body of water all splash up.

He turned towards my direction. He saw me.

Oh no, I'm a dead man. Erh—woman?


	14. Kiss Me

My mind's in shock. I just found out Annabeth apparently cheated on Percy. I couldn't even react when Percy spotted me behind the large rock I was hiding behind.

No excuses, I just walked out from behind the rock. He looked stunned to see me, but his face softened. Percy had circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. Had he been crying?

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, knowing that I heard the whole entire conversation between him and Annabeth.

"I was… taking a walk," I lied, knowing if I had to explain myself I'd have to get my ass straight to cleaning Pegasuses for a couple weeks. "It was a refreshing morning."

Percy looked down and took a breath. "I'm guessing you heard what happened." He looked straight at me with those stunning green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I started, feeling sympathy filling up my empty body. "I…"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I thought Annabeth wasn't going to break me again."

I walked over to him and we sat down in the sand together. He laughed a fake hearted one and said, "Am I wrong for getting my hopes up?"

I didn't answer right away, because the question was sinking in. Was he wrong for getting his hopes up for Annabeth? Am I wrong for getting my hopes up for Percy?

"Percy," I said. "you liked her a lot. She lead you on and well, you didn't know."

"I don't know how I'll ever get over her, or any of this." Percy's voice was shaky.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, but the heart also needs discipline." The words came out so smoothly, it made me wonder why I hadn't thought of something like this before.

Instead of responding, Percy leaned in and kissed me. I'm not explaining how it felt, because honestly… I don't know, it was magical. It felt like all my problems disappeared, just from this one stupid little kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being there for me through thick and thin, for when I was an ass to you. And well," Percy paused and looked out at the sea—dolphins were jumping. "I like you, Alexa."

What did he just say?

What?

What!

What?

"You," I said. "me?" I didn't make any sense, I'm sure I didn't.

He brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "Yes, you. I like you."

That was just a dream. I woke up feeling like I was about to throw up. My stomach twisted and all I could think of was being so lovesick about Percy. I looked around, I was in my cabin. Landon was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then placed his hand on mine. "I found you lying on the sand earlier. You passed out or something, I couldn't get you to wake up."

My vision was blurry. I yawned, took a breath in, and looked at Landon. "Thanks for uh… taking me back."

"It's not a problem. How come you were out there anyway?" he asked.

"I went out for a swim last night and I guess I just fell asleep," I answered. "not a big deal."

"You should tell someone before you go, so this way we won't have to go searching for your corpse when you're dead." He smiled and then stood up. "Well I better get going before I get in trouble spending time doing nothing. You should go train too. Cya later."

Landon walked out of my cabin and closed the door behind him.

As confused as I was, I knew that I still had an mission to complete: win Percy's heart and stop Hera's army from killing us all. That's easy, right? Oh yeah, all I need is a Snickers bar. Then I'm unstoppable! …Not happening.


	15. The Dot

Hey there, readers! I recently started making a new story called "The Dot" on QUIZ ILA (Put those two words together. for some reason won't let me put links). It's about this girl Taylor who moves to Ocean City, Maryland. It's the summer time and she doesn't have anything to do so she gets a job at The Dot—a café. She meets new friends and goes on an adventure of being a teenager. It's a romance story, so for those of you who love the chick flicks and all that… I think you'd really like this story!

The reason why I didn't post it on here was because stories have to be fanfiction, and mine was just made up in my head. I'd love for you guys to check it out.

Tell me what you guys think! And yes, I'll still be having chapters up for I'm A Daughter Of A Virgin Goddess! HA, YEA RIGHT! 

I love you guys! (:

link to the story:

www.

quiz illa.

teennick.

com/

THERE IS NO SPACE IN QUIZ ILLA

WHEN YOU'RE ON THE HOMEPAGE TYPE IN THE SEARCH BAR: THE DOT

IT WILL BE PUBLISHED BY THE USERNAME: ohaiimclaudia


End file.
